Metamorfose
by Liligi
Summary: Edward, Alphonse e Winry estão morando na Central numa casa antiga, q pertencia a um condenado. Lá Ed encontra um livro com alquimias proibidas mais proibidas do q a transmutação humana. Em uma situação, ele é obrigado a usa-la, qual seria a consequencia?
1. O livro

Capitulo 1 – O Livro

Na sala, o relógio antigo badalava, eram exatamente meia noite, enquanto a maioria dormia, alguém se remexia na cama, sua consciência aterrorizando seus sonhos tornando-os em torturas, fazendo a noite insuportável e inacabável.

- Droga! – praguejou Ed – mais uma noite acordado! Maldita insônia!

Ele pôs-se de pé para logo depois ganhar a casa fria e escura, ele foi até a cozinha, pegou um copo d'água, depois se sentou na mesa da sala . Olhou pelo o vidro da janela, as rosas no jardim balançavam com o vento, olhou para a lua, estava cheia, emanava um brilho intenso.

- Anos no exercito só para conseguir uma casa antiga e uma vida miserável.

- Acordado de novo, Ed?

Ed se virou, encontrou Winry parada em frente à porta.

- Não consigo dormir. – limitou-se a dizer.

- Você devia ir ao médico. Essa insônia é incomum pra alguém tão jovem!

- Odeio médicos.

Ele se levantou e passou por Winry, ela o seguiu com o olhar.

- Se você adoecer será pior.

Ela foi atrás dele, andaram pouco e pararam em frente ao quarto dele.

- Eu sei me cuidar.

- Não entendo homens! Se fazem de forte, mas quando tudo dá errado vem direto chorar no nosso ombro!

- Por que você está acordada mesmo?

- Sei lá, tive uma sensação ruim em relação a você...

- Volta a dormir.

- Mas e você?

- Eu vou ficar bem.

Winry suspirou, Ed sentiu seu corpo sendo empurrado pelo o corpo da loira, ele sentiu-se quente por dentro.

- Winry...

- A sua busca acabou. Não procure a morte mais uma vez... Por favor.

Ela o soltou e seguiu para seu próprio quarto.

#-#-#-#

O homem encontrava-se sentado olhando atentamente para alguns papéis, parecia profundamente magoado, e perdia-se lendo e relendo relatórios.

- Ainda aqui, coronel?

- Não deveria estar em casa, Riza?

- Você também não deveria, senhor?

-... – ele fez um breve silêncio – Aquelas paredes pareciam querer me esmagar, estão se tornando cada vez menores.

- Devia contratar alguém que tomasse conta da casa pra você.

- Não quero ninguém mexendo em meus pertences...

- Mas esse não é problema, né? Com certeza você gostaria de ter uma moça bonita na sua casa... Afinal ela com certeza ia se apaixonar por você.

- Esse é o seu problema, então?

- Como é?

- Está preocupada com uma mulher na minha casa!? Riza... Você sabe... Sabe que... Você é muito importante pra mim.

A tenente não conseguiu não corar com o que ele disse, mas também se negava a acreditar naquilo, afinal aquele é Roy Mustang.

- Por acaso você não dormiu direito?

- Porquê a pergunta?

- Você está falando besteiras.

- Não gosto dessa sua incredulidade.

-...

Ele a acompanhou com o olhar, era mais que obvio que aquela mulher nutria algum sentimento por ele.

- Riza...

- Boa noite, coronel. – ela disse e saiu querendo evitar uma conversa

#-#-#-#

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia, Ed.

- Cadê o Al?

- Foi visitar a senhora Gracier.

- Hum...

- Conseguiu dormir?

- Muito pouco.

- Ed, você devia procurar um médico! Está me deixando preocupada! Há mais de dois meses você está tendo insônia!

- Não se preocupa, tá!

- Mas Ed!!

- Winry, eu tenho meus problemas, por isso fico acordado.

- Todo mundo tem problemas, mas não é por isso que vão ficar acordados a noite toda!

- Não vamos começar, eu estou muito cansado.

- Aonde você vai?

- Pra biblioteca.

- Nem vai comer nada?

- Você pode ir deixar alguma coisa lá pra mim?

- Sim.

Ele seguiu para a biblioteca da casa, era uma casa antiga e muito grande, estavam morando lá há três anos, exceto Winry que começara a morar há um ano, a maioria dos livros que tinha na biblioteca foram deixados e vendidos juntos com a casa, todos sobre alquimia.

Ele fechou a porta ao passar e se jogou no sofá que tinha lá e ficou encarando o teto.

- Estou cansado... – murmurou.

"- Por que você está acordada mesmo?

- Sei lá, tive uma sensação ruim em relação a você...

- Volta a dormir.

- Mas e você?

- Eu vou ficar bem.

Winry suspirou, Ed sentiu seu corpo sendo empurrado pelo o corpo da loira, ele sentiu-se quente por dentro.

- Winry...

- A sua busca acabou. Não procure a morte mais uma vez... Por favor."

- Win...

Ele levantou e pegou livro e voltou a se deitar no sofá, começou a lê-lo, mas depois de um tempo acabou dormindo.

#-#-#-#

- Já assinou esses papéis, coronel?

- Sim tenente, pode levá-los.

- Com licença. – ela ia se retirar, mas se deteve.

- Espere.

- Sim?

- Riza... – ele se aproximou dela e acariciou o rosto, Hawkeye sentiu o coração bater acelerado, ele aproximou o rosto, Riza queria fugir do que estava prestes a acontecer, mas seu corpo não se mexia. Por fim, Roy acabou soltando os cabelos da loira e guardando a presilha em suas roupas. – Deixo-os livres. Combinam mais com você.

- C-Coronel... Devolva-me… Devolva-me a presilha.

- Deixe seus cabelos soltos. Fica melhor.

- Eu não gosto. Não me sinto à vontade.

- Você os soltou quando eu estava no hospital.

- Essa é outra história, coronel. Devolva-me.

Ele se aproximou novamente e fez um afago nos cabelos dela.

- Deixe-os livres. É uma ordem.

Riza derrotada pela teimosia do coronel ela saiu com os cabelos soltos.

#-#-#-#

Ed sonhava...

- Winry... – murmurou.

O livro estava sobre seu corpo, ele se mexeu um pouco e o livro caiu com um baque acordando o ambarino.

- Droga... Essas coisas sempre acontecem quando eu estou dormindo.

Ele ajoelhou no chão para pegar o livro, quando percebeu que o piso (que era de madeira) era oco. Ele afastou a madeira

- Isso é... Um livro?

Ed tinha em suas mãos, um livro com uma capa preta, ele abriu o tal livro.

- É alquimia?

Ed leu e releu para ver do que se tratava o livro.

- Que alquimia é essa? Nunca ouvi falar...

**Oieee**

**Fic nova... Bem, nao tao nova. conclui ela faz algum tempo e resolvi postar agora no . Hehe... Faz um tempo q naum posto fics de FMA... E como esta ja esta concluida nao vai haver atrasos, juro. A atualização será feita semanalmente, entao espero reviews, bons ou ruins.**

**Bjus**

**Liligi**


	2. Mais Mistérios

Capitulo 2 – Mais mistérios

Ed olhava abobalhado para o livro, ensinava várias alquimias desconhecidas pelo o homem, apenas uma ele reconhecia... Como uma lenda.  
- Ed, eu trouxe a sua comida.  
Winry entrou na biblioteca com uma bandeja.  
- Pode deixar em cima da escrivaninha. – ele disse sem qualquer emoção na voz, ainda lendo o livro.  
- Que livro é esse? Nunca vi um livro com capa preta aqui... E o que houve com o piso?  
- Hum? Ah... Isso? Depois eu explico. Agora eu preciso sair.  
- Vai pra onde? E a sua comida?  
- Eu como algo quando eu chegar. Eu preciso ir ao exército.  
- No exército?  
- Até mais, Winry.  
- Mas Ed...

- Eu quero falar com o coronel Mustang.  
- Ele saiu.  
- Como assim ele saiu?  
- Ele saiu há meia hora com o primeiro tenente Hawkeye.  
- Droga! Quando ele chegar diga que Edward Elric veio falar com ele.  
- Tudo bem.  
Ed saiu, estava extremamente intrigado. O que seriam aquelas alquimias? Por que o livro estava escondido? Eram ótimas perguntas, mas não tinham respostas... Por enquanto.  
- Cheguei.  
- Nii-san! A Winry disse que você foi no exército.  
- Pois é...  
- O que foi fazer lá?  
- Nada...  
- O que é isso aí? – Al apontou para o livro na mão de Ed  
- Um livro.  
- Eu sei que é um livro... Mas que livro é esse?  
- Não sei.  
- Como assim você não sabe?  
- Eu achei sob o piso da biblioteca. É sobre alquimia.  
- A maioria dos livros que temos é sobre alquimia.  
- Eu sei... É só que...  
- Que o quê?  
- Eu nunca ouvi falar dessas alquimias quem esse livro contém.  
- Deixe-me ver.  
- Toma.  
Al pega o livro e começa a lê-lo.

- Achou o que queria, coronel?  
- Sim. Vamos tenente.  
- Me explique novamente Por que viemos procurar arquivos antigos.  
- Já lhe disse. Preciso verificar uma coisa.  
- Isso não explica muito.  
- Riza... – Ele disse após um longo suspiro e segurou o braço dela, fazendo ela o encarar – Por que está agindo assim?  
- Assim como? Eu sempre fui assim!  
- A mulher que cuidou de mim não era essa.  
- ... Vamos logo.  
- Sim.

- Rapazes... Vocês estão nessa biblioteca há quatro horas! Dá pra saírem e me ajudarem? Eu preciso que alguém afaste aquele sofá pesado. – Winry dizia olhando os dois irmãos que liam o livro misterioso.  
- Nós vamos já, Winry.  
- Vocsê não vão não! Enquanto tiverem lendo algo sobre alquimia vocês num saem dessa biblioteca!  
- Dá três minutos! – Disse Ed exasperado.  
- Tá! Que mau humor! – dito isso ela sai.  
- O que vamos fazer com esse livro, nii-san? Deve ser falso. Esses tipos de alquimia não existem! Nunca foram comentadas! E algumas estão em latim!  
- É por isso que fui ver Mustang. Talvez ele saiba de algo sobre esse livro.  
- Me parece um pouco suspeito.  
- RAPAZES, VENHAM AQUI AGORA!! – Winry gritou  
- Já vamos, Winry! – Al disse.  
- É melhor irmos, antes que ela volte com uma chave inglesa.  
- É.  
- Me diz de novo Por que ela tá morando com a gente.  
- Nii-san... Ela é nossa amiga, queria se mudar pra cá pra estudar e por que ela gosta muito de você. – com o ultimo Ed corou, e Al percebeu – Hahaha! Não precisa ficar todo vermelho, eu sei que você sabe que ela gosta de você.  
- Eu não estou vermelho e não sei do que você está falando.  
-ED!AL! – Winry gritou novamente.  
- Já vamos.

Já era noite, todos no exército já tinham indo exceto por Mustang e Hawkeye.  
- Já está pronto pra ir Coronel?  
- Sim, tenente. Vamos.  
Riza foi à frente, seguida por Roy, foram para o carro.Ela dirigiu em silêncio até a casa dele, dessa vez Roy ia no banco da frente, ao lado de Riza, também ia em silêncio apenas olhando as ruas desertas da Cidade Central.  
O carro parou em frente a uma casa não muito grande nem muito pequena, mas com certeza muito bonita de arquitetura antiga. Roy ficou em silêncio, ainda no carro.  
- Não vai descer, coronel?  
- ...Sim...  
Riza olhou para o coronel, ele estava muito estranho o dia todo. Ele afagou uma mecha do cabelo dela (ela os deixou soltos o dia todo, já que ele não devolveu a presilha dela), Riza sentiu o rosto ferver.  
- Coronel...  
Roy se aproximou e encostou seus lábios nos da tenente, ela fez de tudo para não relaxar, mas acabou correspondendo ao beijo do seu coronel. Ela rodeou os braços no pescoço dele, enquanto ele acariciava o rosto dela.  
A consciência de Riza gritava que ela devia soltá-lo e no mínimo der-lhe um tapa, mas seu corpo simplesmente não obedecia. Desde que se entendia por gente, Riza era apaixonada por Roy e um beijo dele era o que ela mais almejava. Logo, Mustang terminou o beijo e aproximou seu rosto do ouvido dela.  
- Hoje eu decidi que você é a única mulher que merece os meus beijos... E que os terá.  
Dito isso ele saiu do carro deixando Hawkeye perplexa. Desde quando Roy Mustang era tão carinhoso e romântico e ainda por cima jurando ser fiel? Ela não sabia. Mas definitivamente estava gostando.  
- A única mulher... Que merece os beijos dele. – ela repetiu em voz baixa, ainda sentindo os rosto queimar.

Antes que percebessem estava de noite, a casa era maior do que parecia quando tinham que arrumá-la.  
-Terminamos. – Winry disse depois de um suspiro de cansaço.  
-Finalmente! – Ed falou largando-se na cadeira – eu devia ter comprado uma casa menor.  
- Ninguém te disse pra comprar a casa de um traidor do governo! – Al comentou  
- Não pude resistir.  
- Ei rapazes, estão com fome?  
- E como!

"Mustang... Roy..."  
Riza estava deitada no sofá pensando sobre o que aconteceu, Black Hayate numa tentativa de animar a dona lambeu seu rosto.  
- Meu fiel amigo... Você não entenderia o que estou passando.  
Dito isso, Riza acabou adormecendo no sofá.

As luzes da velha casa estavam apagadas, Ed lia o intrigante livro com o auxilio da luz da lua, ou pelo menos tentava, pois a maioria das alquimias estavam em latim.  
- Não acha que está tarde e escuro demais para ler? – Winry se aproximou por trás, o rapaz nada respondeu. Continuou concentrado no livro. – O que te intriga tanto nesse livro? Por que não vai descansar?  
- Não tenho sono. – limitou-se a responder.  
- Claro que não. Você só quer me deixar preocupada.  
- Não precisa se preocupar! Estou ótimo.  
- Como assim, Ed? Acha que é imune?  
- Eu não disse isso.  
- Foi o que pareceu.  
Ela foi até a geladeira, pegou um copo e quando passou por Ed se inclinou e depositou um beijo na bochecha do rapaz.


	3. Finalmente uma resposta

Capitulo 3 – Finalmente uma resposta  
Riza andava a passos lentos pelos corredores do exército, temia pelo momento que encontraria Mustang, nunca se sentiu tão insegura em toda sua vida, nunca pensou que a presença de Roy Mustang a faria perder o controle de si. Por mais que desejasse, tinha consciência de que não poderia ficar com seu coronel.  
- Bom dia tenente.  
Riza estremeceu ao ouvir a voz de Mustang vindo detrás de si.  
- C-Coronel! – Ele se aproximou – O que faz aqui? – A essa altura o coração de Riza saltava descontrolado  
- Esse é o lugar onde eu trabalho.  
- Na minha sala? Acho que a sua é um pouco mais à frente.  
Ele fechou a porta  
- Não quer dizer que eu não possa fazer uma visita para a 'minha' tenente.  
Riza sabia que naquele momento seu rosto estava tingido de vermelho e que o homem a sua frente havia percebido, pois ele sorria maliciosamente.  
- Você parece uma adolescente quando se trata de assuntos do coração. – ele a encurralou contra a parede.  
- Coronel... Não faça isso!  
- Fique calma, Riza.  
Roy roçou seus lábios levemente nos de Riza, ela ficou inebriada com o toque e acabou relaxando, o gesto foi um sinal verde para Roy continuar. Ele a puxou para junto de si enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Riza manteve-se inerte, mas o beijava igualmente.  
- Toc, Toc.  
O beijou foi interrompido. Riza recobrou sua consciência e afastou o coronel de si, e abriu a porta.  
- Tenente, por acaso você viu...Ah!Você está aí! – Fuery exclamou ao ver o coronel na sala.  
- O que quer Fuery? – Roy disse sério.  
- Relatórios. E...Ah! A secretária mandou avisar que o Ed lhe procurou ontem.  
- O que aquele baixinho quer?  
- Não sei, mas parecia ser importante.  
- Certo. Me dê esses relatórios. E tenente – novamente Riza sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. – Nossa 'conversa' ainda não acabou.  
Riza abaixou o rosto na tentava de impedir que o Coronel visse em seus olhos a insegurança que nunca sentira em toda sua vida.  
Assim que Roy deixou a sala, Riza se jogou em sua cadeira e colocou os dedos sobre os lábios.  
" Por que tinha que ser assim? Por que eu tinha sentir isso logo por ele!?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#-#-#-#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
- Coronel. – Ed disse entrando na sala de Roy – eu preciso de ajuda.  
- O que faz aqui fullmetal? – ele lia alguns arquivos.  
- Eu achei esse livro no chão da minha casa. – ele disse colocando o livro sobre a mesa de Roy.  
- Sendo assim você devia contratar uma empregada. E se é isso que você quer, sinto muito, mas não posso ajudar.  
- Dê uma olhada nele, por favor! – Ed esbravejou chamando a atenção do coronel. Ele pegou o livro na mão e ergueu uma sobrancelha, abriu-o e leu o índice, seus olhos pararam num único lugar, verificou a pagina e procurou. – E então?  
- É impossível!  
- O que?  
- Onde você encontrou esse livro? – o semblante do moreno era sério  
- Sob o piso da minha biblioteca. Por que?  
- Sabe o dono da casa que você comprou?  
- Sei… ele foi executado por ser um traidor.  
- Você sabe porquê?  
- Não.  
- Ele roubou este livro.  
- Peraí… Ninguém é executado por roubar um livro!  
- Esse não é um livro qualquer, Edward. Esse livro é único. Contém alquimias tão raras e proibidas quanto a transmutação humana.  
- Tá dizendo que essas alquimias realmente podem ser feitas? Eu li um pouco esse livro e parece que nada é exigido em troca...  
- Não é bem assim.  
- Hã?  
- Já ouviu falar na lenda 'A noite da quimera'?  
- Já... Mas num tô lembrado no momento.  
- A lenda diz que um homem virou uma quimera por executar uma alquimia proibida, criada pelos Ishbalianos. Ele sofreu pela lenta transformação por um mês e no final se tornou uma quimera e destruiu cidades inteiras em apenas uma noite.  
- E o que essa lenda tem a ver com esse livro?  
- Esse é o livro com as alquimias dos Ishbalianos, um alquimista no XVIII teve acesso a essas alquimias e escreveu-as em um diário tornando-as um livro logo depois. Esse homem tentou fazer uma alquimia mesmo sabendo o risco e acabou se tornando a quimera da história. E esse homem é o ancestral do homem que foi executado, a casa deles foi passada de geração a geração.  
- Mas o livro estava sobre o poder do governo, certo?  
- Sim. Até que foi roubado e escondido no piso da sua casa. – Roy estendeu o livro pra Ed – Faça esse livro sumir. Não tente nenhuma alquimia, ou sua vida terá um fim horrível.  
- coronel.

Winry arrumava a enorme estante de livros (que devia ir até o teto... Tá parecendo é meu guarda-roupa O.o), e pra isso subira numa escada.  
- Ah! Por que sempre que eles tiram um livro nunca colocam no lugar? Por acaso eles acham que eu tô aqui pra ser empregada deles? Eu tô aqui pra estudar! Agora eu vou obrigá-los a guardar esses livros!  
Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para tentar colocar um livro na prateleira mais alta da estante, mas acabou se desequilibrando e caindo.  
- AHHHHHH!!!!!


	4. Por ela

Capitulo 4 – Por ela...

- Cheguei – Ed anunciou  
- NII-SAN!!!! – Al gritou alarmado, Ed se preocupou e correu até biblioteca.  
- Mas o que... – Ed ficou estático ao ver Winry desmaiada no chão, sua cabeça tinha um ferimento da qual fluía muito sangue.  
- Nii-san! A Winry! Ela caiu da escada! Precisamos levá-la ao hospital!  
- Winry!!!! – Ed se ajoelhou ao lado dela e com muito cuidado a tomou nos braços e a olhou com os olhos cheio de lágrimas – Winry! Resista! Por favor!

Os dois correram até a garagem e tiraram o carro. Ed dirigia rápido, rezava pra que nada acontecesse a Winry, ele nunca iria se perdoa caso acontecesse.

- Nii-san, cuidado! – Al gritou quando Ed quase bateu em um outro carro.  
- Não temos tempo pra isso! A Winry...  
- Não poderemos ajudá-la se você nos matar! Fica calmo! – Al disse segurando a garota no colo no banco do passageiro.  
- Droga…

- O quê? Como assim a Winry está em coma? – Ed perguntou quando o médico deu seu diagnostico.  
- A pancada na cabeça foi muito forte, saberemos se houve danos quando ela acordar.  
- E quanto tempo... Isso pode levar?  
- Talvez alguns dias, pode ser semanas, meses ou até mesmo anos.  
"Anos! Não! Winry!!!! Por favor que nada tenha acontecido com ela! Que nada tenha acontecido!" – Ed pedia mentalmente.  
- Nii-san... Será que a Winry vai ficar no coma por muito tempo.  
Ed meneou a cabeça num sinal negativo.  
- A Winry é forte! Ela se recuperará logo. – ele disse num fio de voz, mas ele não tinha tanta certeza, ele repetia isso para si, queria acreditar que ela acordaria logo e iria sorrir ao vê-los e até brigar por serem tão desorganizados.

Duas semanas já haviam se passado e Winry não acordara ainda, Ed ficava horas sentado ao lado da cama da moça a observando e se culpando pelo acidente. Se estivesse lá, teria impedido que a escada caísse, teria segurado-a e não a estaria vendo ligada a vários aparelhos como se estivesse morrendo quando ela apenas dormia profundamente.  
"Um sono da qual talvez ela nunca acorde".– Ed pensou, e sentiu o coração doer com tal possibilidade, não conseguiria viver sem ela.– "Eu a amo!? Sim! Eu amo! E a quero junto a mim! Vou fazer o que for preciso para isso."

- Nii-san... Por que não vai descansar um pouco, eu fico aqui com ela. – Al disse pondo uma mão sobre o ombro de Edward. Ele fez que não com a cabeça.  
- Não quero deixá-la... Quero estar com ela quando ela acordar!  
- E como acha que ela vai ficar se acordar e te encontrar doente só porque ficou aqui vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana?  
- Eu só quero vê-la sorrir novamente. – ele disse tentando duramente conter lágrimas.  
- Você não irá se ela te ver nesse estado quando acordar. Você está acabado nii-san! Vá pra casa, descanse, tome um banho demorado, leia ou sei lá! Pode confiar em mim, eu cuidarei bem da Winry.  
- Está bem. – Ed disse depois de pensar um pouco.

- E por que não me disseram isso antes? – Vovó Pinako gritava exasperada pelo o telefone.  
- Achei que ela fosse acordar logo... – Ed se defendeu  
- Você não devia achar nada! Eu sou a avó dela, deveria ter sido informada logo!  
- Eu sei... Sinto muito.  
- Eu vou pra aí.  
- Não precisa.  
- Eu quero ir! E vou! Vou ver a minha neta!

Mais uma semana e nada... Winry ainda dormia! Pinako não deixava Ed sozinho com Winry ele estava com uma vontade incontrolável de expulsá-la do quarto, mas não podia afinal ela era a avó de Winry.  
Era quinta-feira, Pinako saíra com Al para comprar algumas coisas para o almoço enquanto Edward continuava ao lado de Winry, ele estava com os olhos pesados, encostou a cabeça na cama de Winry e fechou os olhos. Em sua mente veio a imagem de Winry, sorridente, bonita... Era aquela Winry que ele queria ver e não a menina pálida que dormia profundamente ao seu lado.  
- Onde estou? – a voz feminina fez Edward abrir os olhos e ver que Winry o encarava.  
- Winry! – ele falou não conseguindo conter a felicidade. – Você acordou! Ainda bem eu estava tão preocupado!  
Ele a abraçou e quando voltou à posição inicial recebeu um olhar confuso da garota.  
- Winry? Quem é Winry? E quem é você? Onde estou? – ela perguntou alarmada.  
- Como assim? Você é a Winry! E eu sou Edward, não lembra?  
- Não... Eu não lembro! Não lembro de nada! – ela disse desesperada.

- E então doutor, o que houve? Por que ela não lembra de nada? – Edward perguntou ansioso, não conseguia acreditar que Winry não lembrava de nada.  
- Bem... – o médico tentava escolher as palavras certas – O trauma da queda foi muito forte e talvez isso tenha afetado a parte do cérebro que guarda as memórias... Eu temo que ela está com amnésia.  
- Amnésia? Então... Logo ela lembrará de tudo, certo?  
- Eu temo que não...  
- O que?  
- A amnésia dela não é temporária, ela não lembrará de nada de seu passado. Eu sinto muito.

- Ah. Obrigado. – Winry dizia timidamente enquanto Pinako servia-lhe uma tigela de sopa.  
- Winry, você realmente não lembra de mim? – ela balançou a cabeça negando. – Eu sou sua avó, querida! Como não pode lembrar?  
- Eu sinto muito... – ela disse encarando a sopa.  
- Não precisa se desculpar. Não é sua culpa. – Pinako falou meneando a cabeça – Vou pegar mais suco, Alphonse, venha e me ajude a trazer os copos.  
- Sim.  
- Não se preocupe – Ed disse tentando animar Winry, apertando sua mão (Já sei! Tô fazendo ele meloso! Mas eu num resisto! ') – Tenho certeza que você recuperará logo a sua memória.  
- O médico disse que só se fosse por um milagre.  
- Não era você que dizia que eu deveria acreditar em milagres? – ele sorriu, ela o olhou.  
- Como posso saber? Eu não me lembro...  
- Win...  
- Sabe, Winry, acho que você não se sentindo a vontade na casa dos meninos, não é? – Pinako comentou assim que o jantar estava no fim, Winry corou levemente.  
- Está decidido, então. Você vai voltar comigo para Rizembool.  
- O quê? – Ed se levantou revoltado, Pinako não ia afastar Winry dele! Ele não iria permitir! – Ah, você não vai não!  
- Não vê que Winry não está se sentindo bem aqui? Vou levá-la para casa.  
- Aqui é a casa dela! –Ed gritou  
- Ela estava morando com vocês, é verdade, mas a casa dela ainda é em Rizembool. E lá no campo ela com certeza se sentirá melhor do que na poluição da cidade! – Pinako rebateu no mesmo tom  
- Então eu também vou!  
- Faça o que quiser. – Pinako disse.

Semanas transcorreram rapidamente, as coisas em Rizembool estavam diferentes do normal, Winry tentava lembrar e ajudar Pinako com as auto-mails, mas a avó nunca permitia, dizia que ela deveria descansar. Ed percebia que a jovem perdia a esperança, e tentava animá-la de qualquer jeito, ele devia isso a ela.  
- Vem Winry! – ele chamava a jovem que tentava subir as pedras w alcançar Ed.  
- Espera! Se u soubesse que a gente ia subir pedras eu não teria vindo de saia!  
Depois de passarem todas as pedras, eles se depararam com um lago de águas cristalinas.  
- Então, o que achou?  
- É lindo, Ed! Obrigado.  
- Achei que você precisasse de um lugar afastado e calmo.  
- É... – ela disse com uma ponta de tristeza na voz. – Eu me sinto tão perdida! É horrível não ter nenhuma lembrança.  
- Winry... Eu nunca perdi minhas memórias, mas acho que deve ser horrível mesmo. Mas eu quero que você saiba que eu sempre estarei com você...Pode contar comigo.  
- Obrigado. Você é um bom amigo.  
- Eu quero ser mais que um amigo...  
-Você...  
- Eu posso... Te beijar, Winry?  
- Ed...  
O beijo aconteceu. As bocas de ambos se encontraram e Winry não achou outra saída a não ser retribuir. Não se lembrava de seu passado, mas desde que acordara sabia que o que sentia por Ed era mais forte do que o sentimento de amizade, e agora ela percebia.  
- Eu te amo. – ele disse no ouvido dela, ela apenas o abraçou e se permitiu derramar algumas lágrimas.

- Nii-san? Ainda está acordado?  
- Hum? Falou algo, Al?  
- No que pensava?  
- Na Winry... Nós... Nos beijamos hoje.  
- Sério!? – Al mal podia acreditar no que ouvia  
- Eu quero que ela lembre...  
- Mas Ed, só se um milagre acontecesse!  
- Não é pra tanto.  
- Hã?  
- Aquele livro... Tem uma alquimia especifica pra isso. E eu vou fazê-la.  
- Você não falou com coronel?  
- Falei.  
- E o que ele falou sobre o livro.  
- Que não era perigoso. – mentiu – Al... Eu farei a Winry se lembrar novamente.  
"Sei das conseqüências... Mas agüentarei tudo por ela".

* * *

**Yo, minna-san! To att Metamorfose pq eu to sem outros caps de outras fics pra att \o/**

**Quando as férias terminarem talvez eu volte ao meu ritmo normal ^^**

**Mas por enuqanto... Deixem, reviws, okaas?**

**Bjus**

**Liligi**


	5. Transmutando Lembranças

Capitulo 5- Transmutando lembranças.

- Bom dia. – Ed se aproximou de Winry e a beijou levemente  
- Bom dia, Ed. – ela disse levemente vermelha.  
- O que foi? Não gostou do beijo?  
- Claro que sim... É que eu não estou acostumada. Só isso.  
- Então pode se acostumar, porque daqui pra frente você vai receber muitos e muitos beijos! – ele disse puxando-a para si e dando-lhe uma série de selinhos.  
- Ed! – ela o repreendeu  
- O que? Vai dizer que não gosta?  
- A minha avó deve descer logo!  
- Que seja! Nós estamos namorando e ela vai saber uma hora ou outra.  
- Isso... É serio? – ela disse desacreditada.  
- Ué, você achou que eu te beijei por beijar? Eu te quero muito, Win. – ele disse antes de puxá-la para um beijo intenso.  
- hum hum...  
Ed e Winry se viraram e deram de cara com Pinako e Al olhando-os da porta da cozinha.  
- Acho que foi mesmo uma boa idéia trazê-la para Rizembool...  
- Vovó! – ela disse se afastando de Ed. – Eu... Eu...  
- Se acalme Winry! Nunca foi segredo pra ninguém que vocês sentiam algo um pelo o outro. Agora parem de se agarrar e me ajudem com o café.

- Já vai! – Riza dizia enquanto largava o copo de suco na mesa, ela abriu a porta e... – Coronel?  
- Bom dia, Riza.  
- O que faz aqui, coronel?  
- Riza... Hoje é domingo! Nada de coronel, por favor. Então, vamos?  
- Vamos? – ela disse com a sobrancelha erguida.  
- Sim. Vim te convidar para irmos dar um passeio.  
- Eu não acho que seja certo.  
- Vamos, por favor. – ele disse suplicante.  
- Tudo bem.  
Os dois foram para um parque (oh mania de colocar parques O.o), mas ao chegar Riza teve uma 'surpresinha'. Roy sem qualquer aviso beijou-lhe intensamente.  
- Se case comigo, Hawkeye.  
- Co-Coronel...  
- Você é a mulher da minha vida! (­¬¬ Tão Roy Mustang, né!?Com certeza seria uma coisa que ele diria freqüentemente) Quero que fique o resto dela comigo!  
- Eu não...  
- Não diga que não. – ele disse erguendo o rosto dela com os dedos e depois tirou um anel do bolso e colocou no dedo da tenente que se encontrava perdida, sem saber o que fazer. – Case-se comigo.  
- Mas o exército...  
- Nada tem a ver com nossa vida.  
- O exército é minha vida!  
- Sendo assim case-se comigo lá! Mas case-se comigo! Sei que me ama, não há como negar, e eu te amo também. Merecemos ser felizes. O que me diz?  
Ela ficou em silêncio por uns minutos antes de dar a resposta.  
- Sinto muito... – Roy sentiu seu corpo fraquejar diante daquilo – Mas não posso mais negar o que sinto, não é mesmo? Eu aceito.  
Ele sorriu e depois a beijou e ergueu-a no ar sem deixar de beijá-la.

Winry estendia algumas roupas no varal quando sentiu dois braços fortes rodearem sua cintura, depois sentiu os lábios de seu namorado tocarem de leve seu pescoço o que fez com que a jovem estremecesse.  
- Oi. – ele disse próximo ao ouvido dela. (ele tá meloso d+ Y.Y, mas ñ adianta... num consigo fazer ele orgulhoso! Afinal... dizem que o amor supera todas as barreiras! .)  
- Ed! – ela exclamou com a voz rouca – Você me assustou!  
- Desculpe-me. Eu quero que venha comigo. Tenho uma surpresa.  
- Outra? Na ultima rolou um beijo...  
- Essa é bem melhor.  
- Bem melhor como? – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida  
- Ah, vem logo. – ele a arrastou para uma árvore um pouco distante da casa.  
- Agora me conta! –ela dizia enquanto o olhava atentamente.  
- E se eu te dissesse... Que eu sei como trazer sua memória de volta!  
- Tá falando sério?  
- Uhum.  
- Mas como?  
- Alquimia. Uma alquimia antiga. O que me diz? Você quer que faça suas lembranças voltarem?  
- Claro Ed! – Ela o abraçou.  
- Ótimo... Então que tal hoje de noite?  
- Sim. Eu nem sei como agradecer! – ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Eu sei.  
Ed a puxou e a beijou, depois a deitou na grama.  
- Te amo. – ele disse um pouco erguido colocando uma mecha dos cabelos dela detrás da orelha.  
- Te agradeço, Ed.  
- Ué, e por que?  
- Por cuidar de mim... Por me amar principalmente.  
- Não tem problema. Mas agora eu tenho que arrumar as coisas pra fazer a transmutação. Não quero que nada dê errado. – ele disse se levantando.  
- Tudo bem. – ela o olhou indo em direção a casa. Winry ficou deitada na grama antes de levantar-se e terminar de estender as roupas.

"- Te agradeço, Ed.  
- Ué, e por que?  
- Por cuidar de mim... Por me amar principalmente".  
"Ela será mais feliz se puder lembrar de tudo... Mas eu terei que desaparecer da vida dela, não quero que ela sofra junto comigo. O que eu faço é para o bem dela e esse será meu único consolo". – Ed pensava.

Hawkeye estava sentada no sofá com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Mustang, se não conseguia parar de amá-lo então era melhor se entregar a esse amor, ela pensava.  
- E pra quando vamos marcar o casamento? – Roy perguntou querendo quebrar o silêncio que tomara conta da sala além de ter curiosidade em saber.  
- Eu não sei... Mas não acho que agora seja o momento oportuno.  
- O quê?  
- Vamos esperar um pouco, Roy... Manter isso em segredo. Quando a poeira estiver baixado nos casaremos.  
- A poeira está baixa! Está tentando se esquivar? É isso?  
- Não! –ela disse ofendida, mas era verdade em parte – É que eu estou com um mau pressentimento.  
- E você nunca erra?  
- Não.  
"Ótimo! Mais essa!" – ele pensou.

- Vem. – Ed segurou a mão de Winry ao perceber que ela tremia um pouco – Está com medo?  
- Um pouco. – ela meneou a cabeça.  
- Você não confia em mim? – ele disse se fazendo de ofendido.  
- Eu não disse isso! – ela apressou-se em dizer  
- Se você está com medo é porque não confia em mim!  
- Não é isso, Ed! – ela disse o abraçando, ele ria intimamente ao ver a preocupação da garota em deixá-lo bem. – Eu só estou nervosa, afinal eu não lembro de nada!  
- Ah! Anda logo.  
- Ed não fique chateado, por favor!  
- Relaxa, eu estava só brincando. – ele disse com um sorriso maroto.  
- Não faz isso! Eu fiquei preocupada!  
- Tá! Desculpa! Vem cá. – ele roçou seus lábios nos dela. – Vamos começar.  
- Ed...  
- Quê? Não me diga que desistiu!  
- Não é isso... E se depois que você trouxer minhas velhas memórias de volta as recentes sumirem?! Eu não quero esquecer que nós estamos namorando.  
- Não precisa se preocupar, você não esquecerá as lembranças recentes, mas ainda assim recuperará as antigas.  
Ele pegou um giz e desenhou um enorme circulo de transmutação no chão da oficina e depois pediu que Winry ficasse no meio. Tocou as mãos e depois as tocou no piso. Os contornos do circulo se iluminaram, Winry fechou os olhos e caiu desmaiada no chão da sala, enquanto Ed sentia o sangue borbulhar... As mudanças começavam.

As imagens demoravam um pouco para entrar em foco. Winry tentava identificar as coisas ao seu redor.  
- Como você está? – Ed perguntou ao ver que a namorada acordava  
- O que aconteceu? – ela percebeu que estava deitada entre os braços de Ed.  
- Você desmaiou.  
- É verdade...  
- Então... Lembra-se de algo?  
Ela ficou em silêncio por uns instantes.  
- Lembro... De tudo! Lembro que você fez uma transmutação humana e foi pra Central se tornar um cão do exército, que me deixou sozinha e que vai continuar a me deixar sozinha se eu ficar em Rizembool! – ela disse fazendo uma cara de desgosto – E ainda por cima pode arranjar uma namoradinha substituta nessas viagens!  
Ed sorriu.  
- Eu nunca faria isso! – dito isso a beijou. – Bem-vinda de volta.  
Após ter dito isso ele sentiu uma forte dor percorrer cada centímetro de seu corpo, e sentiu a conhecida sensação do seu sangue fervendo. Sabia que aquilo se seguiria por um mês até se transformar completamente numa quimera.  
- Ed? O que foi? – Ela perguntou ao ver Ed gemendo um pouco.  
- Nada... É só uma indisposição. – Mentiu – É melhor que eu vá dormir.  
- Não vai comigo contar para os outros que eu recuperei a memória?  
- Que tal deixar pra amanhã de manhã, Win? Assim você faz uma surpresa. – ele disse não conseguindo mais conter a dor.  
- Tem razão.  
Ela o seguiu para o andar superior onde ficavam os quartos.  
- Boa noite. – ela disse depositando um beijo suave nos lábios dele.  
- Pra você também.  
Ed seguiu para seu quarto e se sentou na cama tentando conter um grito que queria sair, teria que suportar toda aquela por mais um tempo até que conseguisse deixá-la. Mas só de pensar que teria que abandonar Winry, seu coração doía.


End file.
